Fishing is an activity enjoyed by many people around the world and can provide both food and sporting entertainment. Basic fishing equipment includes a fishing rod and reel that extends a fishing line to a hook. To increase the odds of catching a fish, various attractions may be placed on, adjacent to, or through the hook, such as bait, jigs, and lures. An ability to configure a fishing lure to attract fish to a hook without bait can provide an economical and easy solution when preparing to go fishing. While certain lures can work better at different locations or different times (or for different fish), there are advantageous aspects among many lures, generally these aspects include ways to entice a fish to strike the lure.
As fishing experts increase their understanding of which aspects are most effective at causing a fish to strike a lure, they are able to incorporate these aspects into devices used as fishing tackle.